Large displays (e.g., billboards), such as those commonly used for advertising in cities and along roads, are widely used to display images, video, or text. The graphics may be projected on a single panel or extended across multiple panels. Each panel may have an array of light emitting diodes (LEDs) to generate the visual graphics. The LED panels may be conventional panels made using discrete LEDs or surface-mounted device (SMD) panels. Most outdoor screens and some indoor screens are built around discrete LEDs, which are also known as individually mounted LEDs. A cluster of red, green, and blue diodes, or alternatively, a tri-color diode, is driven together to form a full-color pixel, usually square in shape. These pixels are spaced evenly apart and are measured from center to center for absolute pixel resolution.
Each panel may be powered by a power supply and may include a plastic back or a metal door system that facilitates access to internal circuitry and/or connections to the panel. The panel may also include back-side ventilation (e.g. ventilation slots) that allows for system cooling. However, such back-side ventilation allows ingress of both water and dust into the panel, thereby increasing the likelihood of system failure.